vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mr. Bambu/D
Premise Been talking with a few folks at VSBW and they all seem lovely and probably have been playing D&D longer than I have. One of them found some neato spells to calc that might give good, viable, and consistent feats for very high tier characters (Elminster, Bigby, Mordenkainen, and so on). Calcs Ice Age Wowie. So, with this heavy-duty spell, the user can generate a small-tier ice age. It creates a 20 mile radius ice age, covering all land within that area with ice. The temperature drops by 100 degrees, and water instantly freezes. So! Let's calc that. For a low-end, we'll assume they mean 100 F, which is what they imply. However, we know water freezes instantly at -40 C, which would be a bit higher, so we'll use that as a high-end. I'm gonna say high-end is more likely. Low-End Temp Change: 37.78 C High-End Temp Change: 56 C (average temp is 16 C). The spell states it freezes all moisture and that it affects water as well, so we'll assume highest possibility and that the spell is cast underwater- meaning it freezes that water (which makes sense, considering it fills that volume with ice regardless). Volume of a sphere with a radius of this magnitutde would be 33510.32 cubic miles, or 1.397e14 m^3. Density of water is 997 kg/m^3. Mass, therefore, is 1.393 x 10^17 kg. Because we're lazy right now. Specific heat of liquid water is 4181.3 J/(kg*K). Plug in our values and get an energy value of the following: Low-End: 1.968 x 10^22 Joules, Country level High-End: 3.262 x 10^22 Joules, Country level Higher than Apocalypse from the Sky, then. This would technically require prep time, but once prep time is used, it can be used within a minute's notice. Global Warming This spell goes the opposite direction and instead causes a much larger area to become a desert. Water evaporates and ice does the same thing over a course of ten minutes. So. To do this, it must, over the course of ten minutes, raise the temperature of the 100-mile radius locale to 100 C (boiling point of water). Heat change is 84. Volume of a sphere with a 100 mile radius is 4.19e6 mi^3, or 1.747e16 m^3. Gonna assume that it's all air in there, so density is 1.225 kg/m^3, so mass is 2.140 x 10^16 kg. Plugging in values again to the same calculator, we get 1.819 x 10^21 Joules, Large Island level. Last one! Volcano While much more casual than the other feats, this spell let's you raise a small, extremely active volcano. To calc this... it's gonna be weird. We're going to use a sample image to get an understanding of how much energy is held within the volcano. We'll use this image (pulled from here) to give an idea of how much magma is beneath a volcano, since our caster here literally summons it from nowhere. Our spell states the mountain itself is about 500 feet tall. That's 152.4 meters. Mountain Height = 48 Pixels = 152.4m 1 Pixel = 3.175m Magma Radius = 25 Pixels = 79.375m Volume of a Sphere = 2.09e6 m^3, or 2.09e12 cm^3. Our value for lava hot enough to melt stone is 5000 j/cc, as per this calculation. This method nets us 1.045 x 10^16 Joules, Small City level+. Not bad, for a spell that's laughably more casual than the other two. Tallies In order of least to most impressive (so... backwards). Epic Casters Use Volcano: 2.50 Megatons of TNT, Small City level+ Epic Casters Use Global Warming: 434.75 Gigatons of TNT, Large Island level Epic Casters Use Ice Age (Low-End): 4.70 Teratons of TNT, Country level Epic Casters Use Ice Age (High-End): 7.80 Teratons of TNT, Country level Category:Blog posts Category:Dungeons and Dragons